Ganon's Deadlands
Ganon's Deadlands consist of a small island in a sea of lava, accessed via the Oblivion Gate found in Ganon's Tomb with Ganon's Tower at the center. The area holds a copy of the book ''Ganon's Fate'', the Trident of Power, and Din's Pearl. It is also one of the few areas that contains a Black Fairy that is not marking a Charred Fragment. Flame Atronachs, Black Wolfos, and Dremora can be found in the area, both living and dead. Twenty burnt corpses can also be found scattered throughout the Deadlands. Walkthough After passing through the Oblivion Gate, the view will be dominated by Ganon's Tower. However, the tower is inaccessible. Paths to the left and right are available, but the path to the right is also blocked. A Flame Atronach waits closer to the tower. Deal with the atronach and walk to the left. To the left is a stretch of land leading to a narrow, black stone bridge. Cross the bridge to a ruined tower and fight another Flame Atronach. Push forward to find a Black Wolfos, which may have fought a third atronach nearby. A toppled tower forms a second bridge. Carefully cross it and climb the tower it leads to. A Dremora waits on a bridge connecting this tower to another. Defeat the Dremora and cross the bridge, granting access to a chest marked by a Black Fairy. The chest contains a Moon's Tear and Ganon's Fate. Once the chest is open, the gate to the start of the Deadlands will open. Descend the tower, defeat a Black Wolfos, and walk past the Oblivion Gate to a large ethereal bridge that has appeared. Cross the bridge and enter Ganon's Tower. Lore As explained in Ganon's Fate, Ganon's Deadlands was given to Ganon by Mehrunes Dagon and served as Ganon's home and prison in the afterlife. With the assistance of Dremora and Ganon's minions, the area was constructed and maintained. Ganon's Fate mentions Dinolfos and Clannfear, but neither are present in the deadlands. The origins of the Oblivion Gate are unknown. It is still open centuries after the Oblivion Crisis, which is also strange. One could argue that Din's Pearl keeps the gate open, even after it is removed from the area, but no evidence exists of this. Background and Inspiration Ganon's Deadlands were added in version 6.2 with Ganon's Tomb and Ganon's Tower. Prior to version 6.5.12, the area was populated by Dinolfos, but they were removed and replaced with Black Wolfos, as JKalenad was displeased with the model he used for Dinolfos. They were originally called Ganon's Island, but were renamed for Mehrunes Dagon's plane of Oblivion. Ganon's Deadlands also allude to The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion as well as Ganon's Tower from Ocarina of Time. ''JKalenad's original plan for Ganon's Deadlands was to link them to Itnamzand and follow a layout from ''Oblivion, with each tower featuring a different element from the temples of Hyrule. This idea was later adapted into the Ruptured Towers, and Ganon's Deadlands were made much smaller than originally planned. JKalenad has considered expanding the Deadlands with more islands surrounding the island with Ganon's Tower. They would only be accessible using the Bolero of Fire or other methods. JKalenad hopes to bring Dinolfos back to the Deadlands, as well as adding Clannfear. Gallery Video See Also Ganon's Tomb Ganon's Tower Category: Locations Category:Relics of Hyrule Canon